The Codeless: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 110: The Codeless. Special thanks to Olivier and Brenster21 from Team Yumi2004 from Code Lyoko.net's forum for the transcript. Transcript 01:09 *Odd: Yes? *Jeremie: There's an activated tower in the mountain sector. X.A.N.A. has launched an attack. *Jeremie: Get to the lab soon. I'm going to virtualize Aelita and Ulrich. *Jeremie: Hurry and watch out for the spectre, it is probably hiding somewhere.. *Odd: Got it, Einstein. Later *Odd: Jeremie, I'm the spectre's target! He's chasing me! *Odd: Tell them to hurry and deactivate the tower as soon as possible! *Ulrich: Got it, Jeremy. We're on our way. *Aelita: I really hate it, when there are attacks early in the morning... *Odd: Jeremie, this spectre looks really tough! *Jeremie: Run and don't let him touch you, if he does he will be able to steal some codes. *Ulrich: We'll be there soon. *Jeremie: Ulrich, Aelita, I've detected something straight ahead of you. *Ulrich: You're right, there are three Krabs here. *Ulrich: I'll handle the crustaceans while you take care of the tower, okay? *Ulrich: Hey, you invertebrates! over here! 03:17 *Odd: Sir! *Jim: Della Robbia! Catch your breath. *Odd: The guy over there... He's pretty good. You should definitely have him join one of the sports teams. *Jim: Thanks, Della Robbia. Great initiative! *Jim: Hey, you, you're new around here, right? *Jim: Do you know that Kadic has a great athletics team? *Jim: Wow, he's really running fast. I'd love to have him on the team. 03:48 *Ulrich: Come on, over here! 04:11 *Jeremie: Odd? *Odd: Help! Help! *Jeremie: Odd! *Jeremie: Ulrich, Aelita, I just lost contact with Odd. *Aelita: I'm almost there. *Ulrich: Watch out, Aelita! *Aelita: Thanks, Ulrich. *Ulrich: You're welcome. *Aelita: I'm about to enter the tower, Jeremie. *Jeremie: Aelita, what's going on? *Aelita: The tower. It just deactivated itself. *Jeremie: Odd, do you hear me? What happened? *Odd: Jeremie, I don't get it. The spectre touched me then exploded, just like that. 05:19 *Odd: So? How many codes did I lose? *Jeremie: All of them. *Odd: What? *Odd: And X.A.N.A.'s power is now at 85%? What a nightmare this is... *Aelita: So that's why X.A.N.A. stopped his attack. The spectre had taken all of your codes. *Jeremie: It gets worse, without codes, you won't be able to deactivate towers. *Odd: So basically, he caught me as if I was a rookie, stole all my codes, and now I'm useless against X.A.N.A. I suck. 06:01 *Yumi: Any news about Odd? *Jeremie: No, he just vanished. I'm a bit worried. *William: So you couldn't watch your own roommate? *Ulrich: Do you think you could have done any better? *Yumi: That's him! *Yumi: "Urgent. Meet me in the gym." *Yumi: Let's go. 06:32 *Ulrich: Odd? Are you here? *Aelita: And what if this is another of X.A.N.A.'s attacks? It's hacked our phones before. *Ulrich: What's this? *Odd: Bravo, well done! *William: What the heck are you doing? *Odd: Just a little experiment designed to show how easy preys you are. *Odd: And that the codeless need to protect the codeful. *Ulrich: What do you mean, the codeless? *Odd: "The codeless" means William, Jeremy and I. *Odd: The others are the codeful, meaning the ones who still have some codes left: Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi. *Odd: You'll be XANA's next targets. Okay, come with me, I got a surprise that I want to show you. *William: No thanks, I'm done with your surprises. *Odd: Follow me. *Odd: Voila, the bunker! *Odd: It's got food and everything you will need to survive. *Yumi: Looks great, but what is it for? *Odd: Elementary. If XANA attacks, the codeful that are not on Lyoko can hide here, under the protection of a codeless. *Jeremie: It can't be, another tower just activated on Lyoko! *Aelita: Ulrich and I were already there this morning, that means we can't go back again. *Odd: It looks like you'll need to stay here, in the bunker, under my protection. *Yumi: Jeremie, I'll get William and we'll meet you in the lab. *Odd: I'm so awesome. 08:12 *Yumi: X.A.N.A. launched another attack. *Yumi: Look, I know you won't enjoy working with me, but we have no other options. *Yumi: I suggest a truce. Just the time to take care of it. *Yumi: Okay? *William: Okay. 08:48 *Ulrich: Are you sure this is a good idea? *Odd: Don't worry, just close the door and I'll take care of the rest. *Odd: Simple as that. 09:00 *Jeremie: Are you ready? *Jeremie: Transfer: Yumi. *Jeremie: Transfer: William. *Jeremie: Virtualization. *Jeremie: Yumi, I am sending you the Overwing. *Jeremie: I'll give you the tower's coordinates in a few seconds. *Yumi: You know it's not easy trying to understand you. *Yumi: William? *Yumi: One day you insist on joining the group, and the next one you send us all packing. *Yumi: Why? Is it because of me? *Jeremie: Alright, got them. Go west through the dunes. *Jeremie: What's going on, Odd? *Odd: Jeremie, could you launch the facial reconstruction of the spectre, please? *Jeremie: Got it. He is around 16 years old, brown, short hair and pretty athletic. *Odd: Oh no, it is still the same tough guy as this morning... Meanwhile in Lyoko *William: Why did you stop? *Yumi: I needed to check our course. Moreover I don't like this place. It is way too quiet... *William: Are you kidding me? There are no creatures for a thousand miles around. *William: You know what? This is really too easy. *William: We need to take cover. *Yumi: Okay, here we go. *Yumi: No, they won't leave us alone! *William: We just need to be smarter than them. 11:39 *Ulrich: Are you really sure that this is going to work? *Ulrich: Because your specter looks kinda tough. *Odd: Rubbish. The situation is under control. *Odd: No trespassing, pal. *Odd: Oh no... *Ulrich: Odd, do something, quick! 12:34 *Jeremie: Odd? *Odd: Jeremie, the specter is a wall-crosser! *Jeremie: What? *Odd: He walked through the wall and he's now running after Ulrich and Aelita! *Jeremie: William, Yumi, Odd's plan didn't work out. You need to quickly deactivate the tower. *William: It was obvious that his plan was lame. *Yumi: We should try to set a trap for them. *William: Okay. Since I am faster, I'll lure them and you will strike them in the back. *Yumi: Faster? Are you joking? *Yumi: I hit the bull's eye! And you didn't want to team up... *William: Okay, now let's run to the tower. 12:25 *Odd: I failed to protect them... *Jeremie: Relax, Odd. Things are getting better. Yumi and William are almost there. *Odd: Maybe, but that bunker thing was a complete failure. I feel so lame. *Jeremy: Come on. 13:38 *Yumi: Jeremie, there's something strange happening here. *Yumi: It's crazy, there is another William. *Yumi: William? William! *Jeremie: Eh? What do you mean? *Clone: Welcome home, William. *Jeremie: Be careful Yumi, you lost half of your life points. *Yumi: I'm fine. *Jeremie: No, that's not fine. You're the only one able to deactivate the tower. *Clone: I'm glad you and your friend came here. Now I can have some fun, I needed it. I was getting bored. *Yumi: Jeremie, we have a very serious problem here. *Jeremie: Odd? Yumi and William got trapped, they won't be able to deactivate the tower for now. *Jeremie: We absolutely need to prevent them from having any more codes stolen. *Clone: Tell me, William, why didn't you defend your friend? *Clone: Yet I sense you have some feelings for this girl. *Clone: You didn't defend her because you feel betrayed. Deceived. Manipulated. And you know I'm right. *Clone: You're the one left behind. *Clone: The nice guy, useful for fights, but who gets rejected or ignored when he's no longer needed. *Yumi: William, stop listening to him. He's trying to trick you. You need to resist. You're stronger than him. *Clone: Here you're a king. Nothing can hurt you, especially not a girl like her. 15:46 *Jim: Odd, come here. I need to talk to you. 15:49 *Yumi: William, I beg you, I've got to deactivate the tower. Ulrich and Aelita need us. *William: Keep quiet. *Yumi: William, don't do that. *Clone: It's fine, William, go ahead. She won't be able to hurt you anymore when she's far away. *Yumi: Don't listen to him. He's only interested in our codes. He doesn't care about you! *Clone: See? She's abandoning you once again. 16:15 *Jim: And you don't know in what class he is? *Jim: This is incredible! A genius sprinter in Kadic and I'm the last one to know. *Jim: If at least I could have his name... *Jim: I remind all students that running in corridors is forbidden. *Jim: If you really want to run, please join the athletics team. I'm waiting for you. *Odd: Eh? *Jeremie: Odd? *Odd: Jeremie, I found out his weak point. The specter freezes when exposed to the loudspeaker's sound. *Jeremie: Of course, I should have guessed that before! *Jeremie: Electromagnetic waves perturb his molecular structure. *Odd: Thanks, Einstein. What should I do now? *Jeremie: Try to use the loudspeaker to keep him frozen. 17:22 *Jeremie: Yumi, do you hear me? Yumi! *Yumi: Yes, I can hear you. But William, the real one I mean, is after me. *Yumi: No, William... *Jeremie: William, listen to me. If you do that, X.A.N.A. wins. *Jeremie: And we lose everything. Do you hear me? *Clone: It's time to finish this, my friend. 18:03 *Aelita: We're cornered. *Odd: "Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, Brother John? Brother John?" *Odd: "Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing!" *Odd: "Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong." *Odd: "Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, Brother John? Brother John?" *Odd: "Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing!" *Odd: "Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong." 18:58 *Jeremie: You're part of the team, William. Whether you want it or not, we're one. *Jeremie: Even if it is difficult sometimes, you have never let us down. Please think about this. *Jeremie: You're our friend. My friend. *Clone: It's time to choose your side. Set the real William free. *William: You're right. I have to make a choice. It's time to take care of you! *William: Yumi, run to the tower, quick! *Jim: Della Robbia! This is not Sing Academy here! 19:40 *Odd: No! *Jim: What the heck are you doing! You... *Jim: Della Robia! Get back over here! *Jim: Come back here! Come back here, right now! 20:32 *Yumi: Glad you're back. *William: Alright, it's time to finish the job. 20:40 *Jim: Della Robbia, I won't repeat myself, this is your last chance. 21:38 *Yumi: William! *Yumi: I wanted to thank you. Without you, we were goners. *Yumi: Don't you think we're a good team? *William: A pretty good one. 21:59 *Aelita: So? *Odd: Six hours of detention and some community service. *Ulrich: That's bad. *Odd: That bunker will cost me a lot after all. *Yumi: Maybe, but without you, Aelita and Ulrich would have lost all their remaining codes. *Odd: This whole idea of "codeless" and bunker was lame. *Aelita: That's right. But you only did what everyone should always do: protect the others, no matter what. *Odd: So, if I got you correctly, you're all going to help me with my community work? *William: Well, it depends. What is it? *Odd: Cleaning the graffiti off the toilets... *Odd: Helping in the canteen for a week... *Odd: Removing the chewing gum from the physics classroom... *Odd: Running around the stadium ten times... *Odd: Hey, my friends! Come back! Come back! See also *The Codeless (Episode) Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:The Codeless